Universidad
by fruit993
Summary: Lo se, lo se. No hago mas que publicar fics. Pero esto es un vicio . Nos situamos en un universo alterno al mundo ninja. Universidad, amor y mucho mas. NaruSaku principalmente, pero, también hay InoChouji, ShikaTema, KibaHina, NejiTen.
1. Konoha's University

**Bueno vuelvo con otro fic. Me he viciado a los fics NaruSaku u.u pero en este habrá mas parejas ;) **

**Nos situamos en un universo alterno al del manga y anime de Naruto. Universidad, campus y amores. Comencemos!**

* * *

Universidad Konoha. En una de las habitaciones de la residencia podemos ver a dos chicas sentadas en la alfombra con muchísimos libros esparcidos por alrededor. Se veían algo agobiadas aun habiendo acabado los examenes. Pero la carrera de medicina no era para tomársela a la ligera. Era viernes y querían tener el fin de semana libre.

- Mmmm... Creo que por hoy ya vale no crees? -_Dijo una rubia estirándose-_

- Si. Creo que si... Que hacemos ahora? Recién son las 5 de la tarde y los chicos están entrenando.

Tiririririr (Móvil sonando)

- Espera. -_Contestó la rubia a la otra chica- _¿Si? ¿Diga? ¿¡No me estarás mintiendo verdad mamá!? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pues claro que estoy alegre joder. ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que no lo veo? ¿Tanto? ¿Entonces cuando llega? ¿Hoy? Genial. Vale mama un beso

- Podemos ver a la otra chica mirando incrédula a su amiga.

- ¿Sabes Sakura? Creo que tu suerte va a cambiar...

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Y quien llega hoy? -_Sakura solo quería que su amiga le dijera que estaba pasando-_

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi primo? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

- Em.. No.

- ¿Como que no? Rubio, ojos azules... Y ya no te puedo decir nada mas, desde los 10 años que no lo veo.

- No, no me acuerdo Ino...

- Os retabais a ver quien comía mas gusanos con 4 años.

- Vale. Si. Pero no vuelvas a recordar eso.

- Jajajajaja

- ¿Y porque el que venga tu primo hace cambiar mi suerte?

- Vamos Sakura, desde Sasuke no has estado con ningun chico. Y quiero que seas feliz. Hace ya un año y medio que entramos en la universidad de Konoha y el en la de Suna. No te ha llamado ni enviado ningun mensaje. Y que no llegaras al orgasmo ni una sola vez. Pf amiga. No se que decirte. -_Veía como la pelirosa la miraba con furia- _

- Bueno Ino. Sasuke fue un amor adolescente. Lo quiero. Pero no tanto como antes. Puedo vivir sin el. Y a lo de antes. ¡Si estas pensando en liarme con Naruto estas lista!

- Vamos.. ¡Todavía no lo has visto!

Toc toc. Llamaron a la puerta

- ¡Pasa esta abierto! -_Dijeron las dos chicas al unisono-_

- ¿Que pasaría si fuera un violador? Chicas debéis cerrar la puerta...

- ¡Temari ven tengo que contarte algo increíble! -_Ino estaba emocionadísima- _

- ¿Que pasa?

- Hoy llega mi primo Naruto. ¿Te acuerdas de el cierto?

- Si. Claro que si. Como no olvidar al rubio. _-Temari reía divertida.- ¿_Entonces llega hoy? Pues vamos a darle la bienvenida ¿no Sakura?- _Temari miraba a su amiga pelirosa con cara picarona. _

- ¿Que tiene todo el mundo en juntarme con Naruto? No voy a liarme con el. No voy a acostarme con el. Punto.

- Todavía no lo has visto- _Ino sabía por donde llevar a su amiga- _Bueno chicas, yo tengo que ir a la estación a recogerlo. Le enviare un mensaje a Chouji y que le diga a los chicos de ir a tomar algo a Ichiraku's. ¿Que decís?

- Vale. Me parece bien ir todos. -_Temari respondió enseguida. _

- Yo no creo que...

- Tu te vienes. -_Ino miraba con malicia a su amiga. Sakura sabía que si no iba Ino haría cualquier cosa para que su primo acabara en su cama. _

- De acuerdo de acuerdo...

- Bueno chicas me voy ya. ¡Nos vemos a las 9 en la puerta!

- Ino se fue dejando a la rubia y la pelirosa en la habitación

- ¿Bueno y que harás con Naruto? Todavía me acuerdo de cuando comíais gusanos- _La rubia de las coletas se reía a carcajadas._

- ¿Pero que os acordais todos de eso?

- Cariño... Apostábamos con chucherías siempre. Tengo que decir que eras buena. ¿Esta noche podríais competir otra vez no?-_Temari sabia como sacar de sus casillas a la ojiverde._

- ¡Calla ya! No se que haré. ¿Y si no es de mi tipo?

- Sakura. El chico de pequeño ya hacia suspirar a todas. No creo que haya empeorado tanto. China no esta tan mal como para hacer perder a un chico asi.

- Bueno. Lo veremos esta noche. Hasta esa hora. Vamos a ver que nos ponemos ^^

- Me parece bien.

Comenzaron a mirar vestidos y camisetas mientras la rubia de la coleta llegaba a la estación.

- ¿Donde estará? Mamá me dijo que el tren llegaría a las 6.

- ¡Ino-Chan!

La rubia se dio la vuelta. Vio a un rubio mas alto que ella. Con los ojos como el cielo. Musculoso. Moreno de piel haciendo resaltar sus ojos y su pelo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba ancha. Pero se notaba que el chico estaba bien formado.

- ¡Wo! Porque eres mi primo que si no...

- Jaja Ino-Chan cuanto tiempo sin verte -_Naruto abrazó a la chica-_

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Vamos a ir ahora mismo a la residencia. Compartirás habitación con Shikamaru. Ha estado desde que comenzó el curso esperando a que llegara alguien, aunque con Temari no le hacía mucha falta un compañero. Jajaja Bueno vamos y te voy contando. -_Ino estaba emocionadísima- _

- Bueno ahora me cuentas esa sorpresa. No me dejes con la duda.

- Vale. ¿Te acuerdas de Sakura verdad?

- Si. Claro. Me ganaba comiendo gusanos siempre. ¿Que pasa con ella?

- Bueno. Pues verás, ha estado algo mal desde que comenzamos la uni hace año y medio. Su novio se fue a otra universidad y ni la ha llamado ni ha venido a verla. Ahora esta mejor y quiero que alguien le alegre un poco.

- Oye oye. ¿Que soy aquí? ¿Una especie de chico que se quiere tirar a todo lo que se menea?

- Jajaja ¡No! Pero se que tu y Sakura conectareis. Los dos habeis cambiado mucho en 10 años. Y va, te gustara.

- ¿Y ella que ha dicho de mi?

- Que no quiere. Es demasiado orgullosa. Pero en cuanto te vea se le caeran... Se caerá de lo bueno que estas.

- Bueno... ¿Y esta noche que haréis?

- Ah. Vamos a ir a Ichiraku's. Es un pub de aquí. Esta muy bien. He quedado con todos a las 9. ¡Vamos o no nos dará tiempo!

- ¡Eres tu la que se enrolla a hablar!

- ¡Va no te quejes anda!

Los dos primos se fueron a la residencia para guardar las cosas del rubio y reencontrarse con los viejos amigos. Lo único que no sabían era que les esperaba una noche movidita.


	2. Ichiraku's

- Ah. Vamos a ir a Ichiraku's. Es un pub de aquí. Esta muy bien. He quedado con todos a las 9. ¡Vamos o no nos dará tiempo!

- ¡Eres tu la que se enrolla a hablar!

- ¡Va no te quejes anda!

Los dos primos se fueron a la residencia para guardar las cosas del rubio y reencontrarse con los viejos amigos. Lo único que no sabían era que les esperaba una noche movidita.

Eran las 9 de la noche. En la puerta de Ichiraku's se podía ver a Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari y Sakura. Por si acaso, Lee se fue al extranjero a estudiar (no tengo nada en contra de el, me encanta, pero no puedo manejar a tantos personajes .)

- Llegan tarde...

- Ya deberías saber que tu novia SIEMPRE llega tarde...

También tienes razón... -_Chouji estaba acostumbrado, dos años con Ino y no habia llegado nunca a la hora. Si Chouji llegaba tarde, no pasaba nada porque Ino llegaría después que el._

- ¡Ahh! ¿¡Y Shikamaru donde esta!?-_Temari estaba desesperada ya_

- Me llamó Ino, y me dijo que Naruto se quedaba en la habitación de Shikamaru. Supongo que estarán terminando de desempacar todas las cosas.-_Chouji no sabia como escusar que llegaran tarde..._

- Mierda...

- ¿Que pasa Temari? ¿Ya no podrás disfrutar del sexo con Shikamaru tranquilamente- _Un animado Kiba se reía de la cara de la rubia de las coletas, esta tan solo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. _

- Ya llegan! -_Hinata no quería que empezara una guerra. _

- Perdón por llegar tarde... Pero ha sido algo problemático desempacar tantas cosas... -_Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca. Parecía no mentir. _

- Bueno chicos, aquí esta Naruto.

Todos fueron a darle la bienvenida. Hacía 10 años que no se veían y tenían que preguntarle muchas cosas al rubio. Sakura se quedó atrás mirando al rubio.

- "_¡Oh dios, como ha cambiado! Se le ve mas musculoso y ese moreno en la piel como le resalta los ojos y ese rubio oro. Madre mia Sakura contrólate te estas poniendo roja. ¡Pero es que míralo! Le agradezco a Ino que me quiera juntar con el. Si hacemos algo no se enfadará. Sakura ya viene. ¡Se acerca a ti!"_

- Hola Sakura- _El rubio le dio un abrazo a sakura mostrando su sonrisa profident-_

- Ho...Hola Naruto

Todos en el grupo notaron la tensión sexual todavía no resuelta de estos dos hasta que Kiba rompió el momentazo.

- Bueno! Le diremos a Ichiru que vaya preparando los gusanos. ¡No tenemos chuches pero apostamos chupitos!

- Kiba tenías que recordarlo ¿no? ¿Si no, no te quedabas tranquilo? -_Sakura estaba mostrando su lado mas oscuro, haciendo que Kiba retrocediera y empezara una risa forzada._

- Je... je.. Sakura... ¿No irás a hacerle nada a este pobre chico verdad?

- ¿Pobre chico? ¡Te mataré Kiba!

Sakura cogió de la cabeza a Kiba y comenzó a estrangularlo. De mientras todos reían divertidos. Estaban acostumbrados a sacar a Sakura de sus casillas. Sobretodo Kiba.

- Ino-chan... Siempre es asi? -_Naruto no sabía donde se había metido-_

- Si. Pero tranquilo. Sakura antes te mete en su cama que te estrangula-_Ino le guiñó un ojo a Naruto y este se puso colorado. _

- ¡Bueno vamos a entrar! -_Temari animó a todos a entrar al pub- _

A las once empezaba la hora feliz. Cubatas a 2$ y chupitos a 1$. Todos se sentaron en una mesa redonda grande. Empezaron a tomar y a recordar cosas de cuando Naruto estaba en la ciudad. Todos sabían que se había ido a entrenar artes marciales a la China y ahora había vuelto para poder seguir con la carrera de profesor de educación física tranquilamente y estar en el equipo de lucha.

- Chicas vamos a bailar- _Temari estaba muy animada, todos habían tomado unas cuantas copas y la música había comenzado a sonar._

Las chicas fueron a la pista de baile dejando a los hombres en la mesa con sus cervezas. Mientras ellas bailaban ellos miraban sonriendo.

- Bueno Naruto. Tu y Sakura sois los únicos sin pareja. ¿Que harás? -_Shikamaru miraba con picardia a Naruto-_

- Tengo que admitir que es una gran chica. Sexy, simpática. ¿Por que no? -_Naruto miraba sonriente a los demás chicos mientras de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar a la pelirosa bailando en el medio de la pista._

- Hombre, si no quieres estar de aguanta velas mas te vale que te quedes en su habitación. Ino se va con Chouji. Yo que duermo con el me voy a la habitación de Hinata. Temari a la de Shikamaru. Solo quedas tu. -_Kiba sabía por donde iba. _

- Esto.. ¿Neji y Tenten? -_Naruto no se explicaba eso-_

- Nosotros estamos en tercero de carrera. Y tenemos un piso cerca de aquí.

- Ah, entonces vivís juntos no?

- Exacto.

- ¡Vaya, si que vais enserio!_- Naruto le daba palmaditas a Neji mientras este se ponía colorado. _

- Chicos, yo lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo ver moverse así a Temari y no acercarme a ella. Me voy a la pista.

- Vamos todos Shikamaru! -_Kiba era el mas fiestero de todos. _

Los chicos se levantaron directos a la pista de baile. Cada uno se fue con su respectiva novia. Y Sakura estaba tan absorta en la música que no se dio ni cuenta. Naruto sabía que era el momento de atacar.

Sakura notó como algo la cogía por la cintura y notaba la respiración de otra persona en su oreja.

- ¿Me enseñas a moverme así? _-Sakura solo sintió un escalofrío al sentir esas palabras dichas tan sensualmente y cerca de su oreja._

- Claro.-_Se volteó quedando frente a frente con el rubio. Este la cogió mas de la cintura acercándola mas a el. "¿Porque no? Es guapo. Le llamo la atención. ¿Que puede ir mal?" _

- Perfecto. _"Es preciosa. Jamás pensé que la tendría tan cerca. Si, tensión sexual hay y en cantidad industrial" _

Empezaron a bailar cogidos. Acercándose mas y mas hasta que...

- ¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de sobaros! ¡Vámonos ya para casa!-_Ino chillaba desde la puerta y la pareja solo la maldecía por cada segundo que pasaba- _

- Llegaron a la residencia. Y como Kiba había dicho, cada pareja se fue a una habitación. Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación de esta.

- Bueno... ¿Quieres pasar? _-Se la veía sonrojada- _

- Claro. -_El rubio estaba demasiado tenso. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. _

Entraron en la habitación y Naruto vio como Sakura se sentaba en su cama. Pudo ver como la ojiazul daba palmaditas a su lado incitando al rubio a sentarse a su lado. Este accedió sin decir nada. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

- Naruto/Sakura... -_Dijeron a la vez. _

_- _Perdón- _Volvieron. _

- Di tu Naruto... -_Sakura estaba rojísima. _

_- _Sakura, no te sientas obligada por mi prima. Si no quieres no pasa nada...

- ¡No! Yo quiero... Pero hace mucho que no estoy con un chico. Y tengo miedo a ser lastimada otra vez...

- Estando yo a tu lado. No serás lastimada.-_Naruto había estado enamorado de la pelirosa, pensaba que era un amor de la niñez. Pero en cuanto la vio todo volvió a reaparecer. Sentimientos olvidados. La quería. Si la dejaba ganar en comer gusanos era por eso. Le gustaba joderla, pero porque le encantaba Sakura enfadada, se veía tan inocente y hermosa..._

Naruto cogió de la cara a Sakura y la besó. Fue un beso corto. Pero intenso. Sakura suspiró. Quería la boca del rubio. Mas que quererla, la necesitaba. Comenzaron un baile de besos mientras se recostaban en la cama...

**Bueno bueno, como se que estaré un tiempo si poder subir mas cap. por estudios y trabajo... Os deleito con otro capitulo. Espero que os guste y me mandeis muchos fics. Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas, todo para hacer que el fic sea bueno :) Los siguientes capítulos serán de lo que pasa en las otras habitaciones, el NaruSaku podrá esperar un poco... Lo bueno se hace esperar :P**


	3. Gran noche

_- _Sakura, no te sientas obligada por mi prima. Si no quieres no pasa nada...

- ¡No! Yo quiero... Pero hace mucho que no estoy con un chico. Y tengo miedo a ser lastimada otra vez...

- Estando yo a tu lado. No serás lastimada.-_Naruto había estado enamorado de la pelirosa, pensaba que era un amor de la niñez. Pero en cuanto la vio todo volvió a reaparecer. Sentimientos olvidados. La quería. Si la dejaba ganar en comer gusanos era por eso. Le gustaba joderla, pero porque le encantaba Sakura enfadada, se veía tan inocente y hermosa..._

Naruto cogió de la cara a Sakura y la besó. Fue un beso corto. Pero intenso. Sakura suspiró. Quería la boca del rubio. Mas que quererla, la necesitaba. Comenzaron un baile de besos mientras se recostaban en la cama...

-Shikamaru...

-Oh, joder Temari...

En la habitación de Shikamaru y Naruto se podía observar como estaba todo patas arriba. La pareja Shikamaru y Temari no se andaban con rodeos. Ellos hacían el amor, si, pero de la forma mas basta. En cuanto comenzaban a rozarse se necesitaban el uno al otro lo mas rápido posible. Al entrar en la habitación tiraron maletas, lamparas, todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Shikamaru tenía a Temari encima. A esta le gustaba llevar el control, pero en ese momento había perdido la poca cordura que tenía y solo quería sentir al moreno. Shikamaru comenzó a besar el cuello de Temari haciendo que esta suspirara, esta no se quedó atrás y metió la mano en la entrepierna de Shikamaru, notó la erección del moreno. Esto hizo perder el poco raciocinio del moreno que ni corto ni perezoso (para esto no era perezoso) empezó a desvestir a la rubia tan rápido que ni a esta le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La tenía bajo suyo, a su diosa, la mujer por la que muchos suspiran, pero era toda suya. Temari le quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos a Shikamaru. Empezaron a hacerlo a toda velocidad. No podían andarse con juegos lentos. Lo querían y YA.

* * *

En la habitación de al lado podemos ver a la pareja de Kiba y Hinata dándose besos recostados en la cama. Kiba era un salvaje pero no con su pequeña. Y Hinata... bueno, podía parecer vergonzosa y algo tímida pero en cuanto se quedaba a solas con Kiba lo hacía rogar por mas. Comenzaron a hacerlo quedando Hinata encima de Kiba...

-Vamos suplica por mas... vamos Kiba... -_Su voz era ronca y sexy-_

-Hinata... ¡Va por favor, no pares enserio, me encanta! -_Kiba estaba perdido viendo a su chica saltar encima de el. Sus pechos enormes subían y bajaban una y otra vez, Hinata sacaba su lado mas salvaje pero Kiba no se quedaba atrás. _

* * *

Chouji al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la ciudad a ver a sus padres con lo cual no quería acostarse tarde. Querían, pero para ellos no lo era todo. Si un día no podían se entendían y lo único que hacían era dormir abrazados, mostrandose su amor de otra manera. En cambio Neji y Tenten seguían de juerga en su casa. Bebiendo y poniéndose cada vez mas calientes, eran los mayores del grupo, pero en cuanto a fiesta se refiere Tenten es la que la da y arrastra a Neji a beber con ella.

En la habitación de Sakura, podemos ver a nuestra pareja besándose como si no hubiera mañana, tocándose, pero por encima de la ropa. Querían recorrerse todo lo que podían.

- Naruto... -_Sakura no podía casi hablar, ¡Naruto la besaba y madre mía como! "Es mono, si, encantador, también, pero.. ¿y si me hace daño?"_

- Sakura-chan -_Sakura adoraba como el rubio la llamaba, esa voz y el -chan detrás la derretia_

- Dime...

- Puedo... -_El rubio cogió la camiseta de esta indicándole que quería quitarsela, Sakura solo levantó los brazos incitándole a que lo hiciera- _

- Naruto vio el pecho de Sakura, no era grande, pero le encantaba. Le quitó el sujetador y Sakura se tapó un poco, solo le habían visto los pechos dos personas en el mundo esa era su madre y Sasuke. Naruto rió, le pareció la cosa mas hermosa.

- Sakura. ¿Indecisa?

- No... Pero es que no suelo mostrar mis pechos a la gente...

- Jajaja si crees que me los voy a comer no te asustes. Solo los morderé y saborearé

Su voz era de lo mas sexy, Sakura se perdió en esas palabras y la cara del rubio, se le veía la excitación en los ojos y eso le agradaba. Retiró sus brazos y Naruto comenzó a besar y morder haciendo que Sakura se perdiera y arqueara su espalda para que Naruto profundizara los besos. La pelirosa para no quedarse atrás comenzó a quitarle la camiseta al rubio.

- "_Oh dios mio... Esto es un pecado, ¿¡como puede haber alguien con este cuerpo!?"_

Naruto siguió besándola y quitandole su falda dejándola en braguitas. Sakura se levantó y le quito los pantalones al rubio y los calzoncillos, se inclinó un poco para poder saborear su erección pero Naruto la empujó contra la cama, comenzó a besarla por todo el cuello...

- Esta noche te voy a hacer gozar. Esto es para ti... -_Susurró en la oreja de Sakura provocando que esta soltara un gemido. Se dejó hacer._

Naruto comenzó a bajar, mordió sus braguitas y comenzó a bajarlas mientras que con una mano acariciaba la pierna de esta provocando pequeños gemidos en ella. Le encantaba. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su entrada y comenzó a lamer. Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe. Arqueó la espalda y cogió las sabanas con ambas manos. No podía creerse el placer que estaba sintiendo. Naruto siguió con su labor, al mismo tiempo que Sakura solo podía gemir, suspirar, decir el nombre del rubio y pedir mas. En pocos minutos Sakura sintió como se contraía, comenzaba a temblar. Si, había tenido su primer orgasmo. Naruto subió, al verle la cara a esta solo pudo sonreir de satisfacción. La besó como si no hubiera mañana.

- Naruto... Ha sido increíble -_Dijo como pudo-_

- ¿En serio? Jajaja pues solo acabamos de comenzar.

Sakura abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de este. Se veían muy excitados y necesitaban del otro en ese momento. Naruto metió un dedo en la entrada de Sakura. Tanto placer no puede ser bueno, se decía Sakura en su mente. Esta para no quedarse atrás cogió el miembro de Naruto, no quería ser egoista y ser la única que disfrutara del momento. Naruto soltó un suspiro. Le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo la pelirosa. No pudieron aguantar mas. Naruto comenzó a entrar en ella poco a poco, quería sentirlo bien. La mujer que siempre quiso desde pequeño estaba ahí bajo de el, sonrojada y pidiéndole mas. Sentía estar en el cielo. Sakura de un movimiento hizo que entrara de golpe, sonrió y comenzó a moverse. Naruto le sonrió. Empezó un vaivén lento, luego rápido y otra vez lento, se besaban, se acariciaban cada rincón que tenían. Era perfecto.

- ¡Naruto, por favor no pares! Creo que ya estoy llegando... -_Sakura sentía la misma sensación de antes, era tan placentera._

- Tranquila Sakura... Oh joder...

- ¡Vamos mas, quiero mas, mas rápido por favor! _-Sakura suplicaba y Naruto hacia lo que ella pidiera_

En pocos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, Sakura solto un gemido y arañó la espalda del rubio, cayendo del agotamiento. Era la primera vez que no fingía, era todo verdadero. Naruto se recostó a un lado de Sakura y abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Naruto, increíble, enserio. Es la primera vez que no finjo...

- ¿Que? ¿Como que la primera vez que no finges? ¿No tenías novio?

- Si, pero el siempre quería que estuviera chupándosela... no quería hacerme un cunnilingus. Simplemente se preocupaba por su placer, y cuando acababa ya esta. Se acabó. Le daba igual si yo sentia placer o no. Pero tu...

- Jajaja haces que me sonroje Sakura-Chan... Para mi también ha sido increible...

- Espero poder repetir... -_"No puedo creer que haya dicho eso" _

- Cuando tu quieras preciosa- _Era la primera vez que decia preciosa a alguien y la primera vez que le decian preciosa a Sakura. _

Se besaron y durmieron del agotamiento... Pero no sabían que estaba por llegar.

**He vuelto! No puedo parar de escribir en mis ratos libres jaja Espero muchos reviews! Un saludo a todos :D**


End file.
